The Beginning of Quandary
by ShirleyH.C
Summary: 'What's inside the vault? ' Find out it now! I'm not that good in English,so please forgive me if there is a mistakes..
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beginning of Quandary (Chapter 1)**_

"Kris, come down now! It's dinner time!" First of all, that's my mum and yeah it's dinner time. So, I went down to the dining room and I find my mum sitting down on her chair with my family.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Kristine Cassie Henderson; it's a very common name if you ask me. I'm seventeen; I have wavy black hair just reached my upper waist. 5'2 tall, hazel eyes and tan skinned. I can be considered as curvy but NOT skinny, I hate it when my siblings keep calling me 'bamboo stick'.

After dinner, I helped my mum with the dish washing and cleaning what my 'little' siblings had done. Kyle and Kane were fifteen years old but they acted like child. They will always mess up the dining room and stick the leftovers under their plates. (It's so damn gross!)

Just fifteen minutes later, my so called 'little' siblings came down to the dining room and I saw that their hands are clutching something...or... (Oh no…no, please God, please, not THAT thing…) They walk in front of me and those smiles (God!) or a grin, a devilish one, then they place their hands in front of me and…

"AARRGGGHHH! COCKROACH!" Unbelievable! They threw cockroaches towards my face! And they…they just LAUGHED?! I'm so going to rip your lives out! Because of my panicked action, I just brushed off all the cockroaches with my hands. Finally, the cockroaches are gone. But, before I can chase my brothers they were already gone. 'I'm SO going to KILL you guys! Definitely! '

Still in my angry mood, I stormed into my room and slammed shut the door and turn on my phone and laptop. I was browsing a site when I saw news about a missing vault. Apparently, the missing vault belongs to a rich businessman who lives just across the street.

The case was investigated by their town detective, Gerald Bans. Then, I saw a newspaper clipping just below the detective's profile, it says:

_**Rich Businessman's Missing Vault **_

"Today headline: A rich businessman's vault has been missing for four days. The owner of the vault, Mr Eric Richard, 44, has reported the case two hours after the vault was missing. He also said that inside the vault is a very valuable thing. Whoever found the vault, will be nicely rewarded. "

My eyes immediately lit up with joy, "YES! A case! "I jumped into my bed and roll over it. It will be my second case after the murder of an old lady who also is my neighbour.

And then it hit me, 'What's inside the vault? Ah, never mind, I'll find out sooner after all. I should tell them tomorrow at school; this will definitely freaked them out. "So, that night I can finally sleep well even if my brothers imposed me with cockroaches.


	2. Young Investigators

_**Young Investigators**_

Today is Monday. And, I woke up one hour earlier than usual, 6 a.m. Mum and the others haven't woke up so it's just me in my room staring at the dark, thinking what will be the reaction of my friends when they heard the news later.

Nelly is my best friend. We have been friends since our childhood when her parents died from an airplane crash. Since then, she has been living in our house. It's has been very hard for her in a few months because she was only 5 at the time. I don't remember very well what happened to her but there is one…just one memory that I remember vividly.

_**~12 years ago~**_

I was sleeping soundly in my bed. Rain trickling outside and there was also rustling sounds of the tree branches. I can't hear or notice that my room has been invaded by something or someone.

I can hear a whisper calling out my name, told me to wake my mind up "Kris…Kris, wake up...Kris…" Someone must have been shaking my body, because when I wake up, my face that has been facing the ceiling now is facing the wall. Then, I can feel someone tap my shoulder and (probably just imagining it) crawling onto my bed.

When I open my eyes, I can see Nelly crying beside me. Her hand was holding her teddy bear, which she called Mr Brown (its fur colour).

"Err…what the matter, Nell? Why are you crying?" I ask her while I rub my eyes with both of my hands. My vision is still blurring, so I keep rubbing my eyes.

"I…*sniff*I…" Her eyes are puffy red and she keep fidgeting and playing with her finger. Tears can be seen on her cheeks, her hair was a mess, and it was spraying on her shoulder. I always admired her hair, brunette, straight and soft too.

"Do you want me to tell mum that you were here? "I ask her. She seems so shocked and sad when I mentioned mum and started crying again. I was much panicked that time so I went to calm her. "It's ok…please don't cry, you make me want to cry too…"

I wasn't thinking that time when I realised that I was hugging her. Rocking forward then backward, forward again until she started to say, "I m-missed h-her…she told me not to cry, but I-I can't…Kris, what should I do?"

And then, I started to cry too (ridiculous, right?) "But mum said c-crying isn't good for our health, j-just p-please stop crying…here, let me hug you. Mum said hugging is good…" We both just hug there for several minutes with Mr Brown lying beside us.

_**~Present Time~**_

Well, it's different now. Nelly is one of my group members… 'The Young Investigators', she is the second in command after me, of course. (Hehe…xP) But, there is something, though that I was curious about…She is now seventeen, but she doesn't have a boyfriend. (Sometimes being a busybody doesn't hurt, right?)

"Nelly, please… tells me why you didn't want to get a boyfriend…" It was the tenth times I've ask her that question last weekend. "I just don't understand why, can you please tell me?"

She just glances at me for a second then glanced back at her book. Even though I put my face into a puppy face, she just won't tell me the straight answer. Even if she'd answer, I can't understand her words, it's a nerd talk!

"Getting a boyfriend doesn't make your life completes, there's a saying: You can't see your true love with just judging on him/her appearances, feel it with your entire soul…even if it will takes your entire life…"

I can't believe this! "Seriously, Nell you need to change the ways you talk, boys would never like a girl who talked like a nerd you know that, don't you?" I raised my left eyebrow and waiting for her answer.

"I don't care." She shrugged. Since then, I'd never ask her that question anymore.

_**~ 6.30 a.m. ~**_

I can hear footsteps walking towards the kitchen. "They must have been awake now. Well…let's get going, Kris!" I stepped inside into my bathroom and brush my teeth after that I turned on the shower.


	3. Fights pt1

_**Fights **_

"Kris! Hurry up! We're going to be late to school!"

"I'm coming!" It's already 7.12 a.m. and our classes start at 7.30 a.m. It is Kyle and Kane's fault! How dare them to spill that orange juice on my shirt, and then I have to take a shower back.

After seeing my own reflection on the mirror, (its ok) I quickly ran down to the hall to meet Nelly talking in her phone while backing me. I can only catches a few words that she's saying, "Okay, just wait her there. Bye."

Then, she hangs up and put her phone in her bag. "Who's that?" She turned her back and faced me after that, her hair was being tied in ponytail and her front hair has been let loose to her left ear. So beautiful!

"Jeremy. He asks you to hang out at the cafeteria after school is over. It is alright with you, he said something about wanting to have a talk with you back there…" 'Hmm… what is it that he would want to tell me, actually?' I thought to myself.

I'm just about to figure out the answer when Nelly claps her hands in front of my eyes and quickly grab my right arm. "Come on. We're going to be late to school. Want more detentions today?"

No. The last detentions have been the worse day of my life. Mrs Gilbert has me to clean the male's toilet. But that's not the worse part; the worst part is when a boy tried to RAPE ME in the toilet!

3 days later after the encounter, the boy just… disappeared. Not vanished, just transferred into another school. His football's coach has been very furious about this, I mean why not? The boy was his most favourite player or can I say because he is the coach's son?

_**~At school, 7.33 a.m. ~**_

'_O…o, *gulps* let's hope Mr Benson hasn't arrive yet'_ I've been running towards my class when my watch shows the time 7.28 a.m. Asking about Nelly, aren't you? Well, she has a free time from 7.30 until 8.30 a.m. (benefits for being the Student Council's Member…)

_**~Nelly's P.O.V~**_

'I hope she's okay. I don't want her to get into any trouble again, especially when it came into the 'explaining' part. Kris is just bad in explaining things to other people.'

Right now, I just hoped Kris is okay. I didn't focus into what the Student Council's has been debating, even if it's involved our entire school's club funding has been decreased.

It's always has been because of Kris. Always just because of Kris. I can't explain my feelings for her right now. I…I just c-can't!

I'm just afraid that she will never claimed me as her best friend anymore if I tell her that I have feelings for her. It's always end like that in the movies, people hates each other, saying foul languages and then became enemy forever.

'Maybe, it's just a teenage thing. It can't be even worse, does it?' I've decided to settle this issue here, no more thinking about it.

_**~ After school ~**_

"Are you going to the cafeteria now?" It has been five minutes after our school ended. Jeremy had texted me right after the rings belled.

_**From: Jeremy**_

_**Hey, remember to meet me at the cafeteria later. Have something to tell you, and can you please do me a favour? Please bring along Nelly, I need her to do me a favour too. Ok, see you soon.**_

"Yeah, and he wants me to bring you along. He said he wants you to do him a favour later on." Nelly seems to think about it, and her hands were rubbing her chin, and her eyebrows seem like it going to connected.

"Ok, but let's not be too long in there. I need to finish my English assignments; otherwise Mr Dean will ground me and give me much homework." Then, she started to pick her bag and swing it onto her shoulders. "Now, let's go."

"Sure." So, we take our road and start walking towards the cafeteria. Nelly sure had many things to handle because she has been so quiet during our walk. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.'

_**~ Cafeteria ~**_

"There's him." We walk towards Jeremy's table. We sat on the two chairs in front of him and I ask him with the first question, "What's the matter, Jeremy? You better hurry because Nelly and I need to get home because both of us have school works to get done."

_**Sorry! Heh! What might it be the things that Jeremy wants to talk about? Find out more in Chapter 4: **_ _**Acquaintance.**_


	4. Fights pt2

_**Fights **_

Nelly took a glance at me and nods her head while facing Jeremy. And then, suddenly Jeremy started to laugh.

"Kris, are you saying that I'm dumb? I know that you're trying to solve the case alone, right?" Nelly and I are curious about this. Nelly keeps asking me about what case, why she doesn't know about this.

"I…I beg your pardon? What are you saying, Jeremy? What case?" I'm still confused about this. Not until he started to talk again.

"The Missing Vault! " Then, it hits me. How can I forget about the case, I decided to tell my friends today! "Seriously Kris, you're the second smart in our group but still, you're as dumb as Lance is! "

Then, there is another male voice behind us saying, "Hey! I'm not dumb; I just had a brain that processes my mind slow!" It's Lance, our group's mechanical mechanic. Yeah, he's excellent in putting devices up, but he is kind of slow in sociality.

Lance took the seat beside Jeremy's and Jeremy started to tease him again. These two are best friends just like Nelly and me; childhood's friend. But these two are always teasing each other. Not that Nelly and I didn't tease a lot of time, it's just Nelly doesn't like to be teased during her reading time. (She is ALWAYS reading!)

"Guys, stop it! You're disturbing the other students in here! See!" Nelly whispered it to them and showed them the students that are now staring angrily at them.

Finally, they stopped laughing and started to apologize to the other students. "Sorry guys…err, enjoys your meal!" It's Jeremy the one that apologize to them.

And then, I noticed someone has been staring at us strangely since we arrived here. I ask Nelly to see if she also noticed the people.

It's a man in black coat, black hat, black sunglasses and his others clothing are also black. Nelly then started to find the man and when she found him, she seems so shock! But then she answers me, "I don't know him. Maybe he's just a police officer who came to school to fetch his children."

But her answer didn't convince me because she seems so scared to meet my eyes. I know her. She's good in acting, but that's only on her appearances. I can see her worry in her eyes; it showed so many fear when she saw that man.

"Are you okay, Nell? Do you want to go home now?" She took a glance at the man and then me and said, "I think it's a good idea. I'm tired after all."

"Ok, but let's tell the boys first, alright?" She's only nodded her head and let me talk to Jeremy and Lance. "Hey, guys. Nell and I need to get home now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Ok. Is Nelly alright? She looks like she's…nervous." It's sure is. She's keep taking glances at the man-in-black and her face is facing her laps and also she's keep twisting her…fingers?

'Oh, my God! There must be something confusing her, otherwise she won't twist her fingers. She will only twist her finger when she worried about something or she missed her mum. I'll take the first choice because it doesn't make sense for her to miss her mum now. I mean, she stopped her habit ten years ago.'

Before both of us leave the cafeteria, I tell the guys to send my regards towards Natalie. _'Oh, Natalie is also one of my group's members. You will meet her later on…patient, patient.'_

_**~ At the car parks ~**_

"Err…Nelly?" She's still twisting her fingers but now there's a book on her lap. It showed that she's already arrived at '_Chapter Six'._ No answer. I ask her again but this time I also tap her shoulder as well. "Nelly?"

Nelly turned her head and faced me. I'm shocked to see her face. She has been crying! I can see her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet with her tears, she keeps blinking her eyes from the tears.

"N-Nelly, why a-are you crying? Is it something to do with the boys? "Still, there is no answer. I'm beginning to worry about her and I didn't realize that my cheeks are wet too. "Nell, y-you know that I can't bear seeing you cry…please, just, just stop it…"

My hands are wiping her cheeks now then she stopped crying. "It's…err, nothing. I just missed my mum, that's all."

"No. You're lying." 'Is it me talking here? Why would I say something like that to her?' She looks very shocked about what I've just said just now. Then, I quickly add, "No, err, Nell…it's not what you think it is…what I really meant is…"


	5. Nelly's Story pt1

"What? What is it that you really meant?" What on Earth that I'm going to say? Even I, myself don't know what to tell her. Someone help me!

"Err…what I really meant is, that…" God, I can't tell her anything at all. I feel so nervous, but why is it happened to me? I never felt so nervous when I want to tell her something… She must have seen me twitching on my seat because after that, she says, "Never mind."

Then, we never talked to each other during our ride after that. 'What if she's mad at me? I told her that she's lying just ten minutes ago…' But, we never start any conversation after that, we're just doing our own things like I'm driving and she is still reading her book. (It's Chapter 13 now…)

After five minutes had passed, we're arrived at my house. Suddenly, I can feel that my hands are being touch by another hand. It's Nelly's. "You don't have to worry. I'm not mad at you." I turned my head to see her, I saw that she's still holding her novel but she doesn't turn her head.

"What do you mean you're not angry? I'd just said you're a liar a few…" And…she's gone. She grabs her bag and walked into the house, how…typical.

_**~Dinner~**_

"Nelly, want to do the assignments together later? I'll help you if you want." Tonight is pasta night and now we all have our own pasta on plate.

She stops eating at the moment and turn to face me. She raised her eyebrow and says, "Are you ok, Kris? Isn't it you dislike Mr Dean's classes?"

I shot my head up in realisation. 'How can I forget it? Mr Dean is one of my most unpleasant teacher I've ever want to meet.'

"Err…but it didn't hurt isn't it to help you? Besides, you can help me if I don't understand a word in your assignments, right?" I tried to smile a little, and it succeeds.

"Ok." I mentally punched the air in success and proceed with my dinner. 'Wait. What am I so excited about?'

_**~Nelly's Room~**_

"So, what is it this time? Trouble again?" This time, Nelly is also the one that shot me her questioning look. She has been taking out her pencil case; her paper works and turned on her laptop.

She was sitting at her desk while I'm on her bed. She was backing me when she ask me what's my problem is. I need to apologize to her about…you know about this evening. So, here it is.

"I'm sorry about this evening. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by saying those useless and maybe menacingly words to you. Nelly, please forgive me, I'm really, really sorry… Please?" Try saying it faster.

One second, Nelly is just staring at me blankly. Two second, she started to laugh. Yeah, she laughs at me. She's trying to restrain herself by pressing her stomach but she just can't.

"S-sorry, Kris…I-it just that…ha-ha"

"Are you going to laugh only? So, is it means that you forgave me?" Nelly seems more stable now and she's now sitting beside me. "So?"

"So, that's the problem. You were feeling sorry for me, aren't you? Well, like I told you before this evening that I'm not mad at you anymore. And, about the man in black, you don't need to worry about him because I know him." Surprise!

Seeing that Kris is in confusion, she thought that this might be the right time to tell her the truth. "I'll tell you the truth then." I nod my head.

"Well, here goes. Actually, that man in black is my guardian or you can say that he is my 'bodyguard'. It happened 2 years ago, when I'm in the Student Council's room, the President said that there's someone 'good looking guy' who want to meet me.

So, I went outside to meet him. He seems in his 20's and also wore black outfit. I can't see where the 'good looking' part is but maybe it's because he has six-packs."

_**~Outside the Student Council room~**_

_**Nelly's P.O.V**_

"May I help you, sir?" The man spun around and I can see that he's about 6' tall. He removes his black sunglasses and is looking at me from my feet to my head. I feel slightly annoyed by this, but I can't say that to him, right?

"Sir?" Still no answer. "Sir? Is there a problem?" The guy seems to be awakened from his sleep and stared at me in…amusement?

"So, you're Nelly Dianne Clarkson. Should I call you Nelly or Dianne, but of course I prefer Dianne but I will also respect your decision if you want me to call you Nelly..."


	6. Nelly's Story pt2

_**~Back to 2 years ago~**_

"Just Nelly. But how did you know my name?" The man just smile at me and then reply, "Of course I know, you're my fiancée."

_**~Present Time~**_

"WHAT?!" That was very…awkward. Nelly's just keep doing her homework while shrugging at me. "When on Earth do you ever have a fiancée?"

Then, Nelly just turned her face awhile and says, "Since I'm in my mum's womb, I guess…" I gap my mouth open. "So, that's why you didn't have a boyfriend."

Nelly has done her homework and now she's putting all her books in her bag. "Yes. Besides, even if I don't have a fiancée, it couldn't change my mind about getting a boyfriend is troublesome."

"Wait. Why did you believed in what the man said to you? He could be tricking you." She smiles at me a little and then took a seat beside me.

"There's no need to worry about, I've already confirmed that he's not tricking me." Yes, but then why she looks scared when the man saw her? And, remember when she's twitching her finger?

"But, you twitch your finger when you saw him this evening. It's mean you're scared, right?" She patted my shoulder and a smile began to form on her lips.

"I have been changing these years, Kris. I will only twitch my fingers when I'm missing my mum, I'll just cry a little then I'll be fine in a second. But, yes, sometimes I'll also twitch my finger to stop myself from crying. I always remembered her words, _'Don't cry, mum will be alright…'_

Nelly has tightened her grip on my hands; tears began to flowing down from her eyes and her cheek. I can see sorrow in her eyes; her head is facing her laps. Sobbing sound can be heard; her body was shaking.

I can't watch people cry especially Nelly. So, what else can I do besides of soothing her? "Nell, we don't have to talk about this. We can always change the subject, right? And, aren't you good in that?"

I tried to hold her head up and a small knowing smile began to forms on her lips again. "Yeah, I'm good in that and you're just amateur." I try to use a fake disbelief face for her statement. 'Well, that's works.'

"Hey! I'm not that bad, you know. I've also been changing these years, too." Nelly's just laughs at me and called me 'silly!'. Then, both of us started to laugh.

It was after a few minutes later that both of us settled down. And then, Nelly asks me, "You don't want to know his name?"

"Huh? Whose name? Your fiancée?" I smirked at what I've said; it was quite funny to see an annoying facial of Nelly sometimes, especially after she cried.

"No, my brother's name…" I laugh a little at this, and then tried to sabotage her again by saying, "You've a brother and you're not going to tell me?"

Nelly's face quickly turns into a serious face. It's like her idea has popped up in her smart brain. She turns to me and says, "Yes. His name."

"Yeah, sure. Tell me, is it a weird name?" She shook her head and then tried to remember her fiancée's name.

"His name was Lord Lawrence George, but I call him Lord, just to annoy him. He's 25 this year. I've met his little sister, Princess Kylie last month. She seems to be a nice girl and very smart too for a 15 years old girl."

Her fiancé is a Lord? Wow! She's so fortunate. "Maybe from now on I can start expecting surprises from you."

And then, we started to laugh again (sorry, a little bit crazy…).

**Sorry! It's quite short, really. I need a little improvement with my grammar, though. Maybe the next chapter will be a long one. Xp!**


	7. Nelly's Story Last Part

Nelly is at the school backyard now. Her face looks like she's going to explodes. Standing in front of her is her fiancé, Lord Lawrence. His face was full of anger; the two of them looks like a lion and a tigress that are going to fights.

"Do you remember our agreement now? I've told you that you're NOT allowed to tell anyone about our engagement. Am I right? Or, maybe you want to be my wife that soon, huh?" With this last sentence, he began to restrain himself from the urge to scream.

"But she's my best friend; I've told her everything about my problem since childhood. Besides, it's not like you're going to be executed because OUR secret has been revealed!" she snapped. Sometimes, she wanted to slap her 'fiancé' right there. He's always acted like a jerk.

Then, Lawrence's face immediately turns into a thinking, serious face. His forehead was wrinkled, and his hand is rubbing his chin. After that, he turns his gaze towards the girl in front of him. Nelly's still looking angry; her head are now facing the roads outside the school's gate.

Lawrence tried to touch Nelly's shoulder but quickly retrieved his hand back. He doesn't want this argument getting more complicated than before. 'This is not what it's supposed to be happening. I've tried not to raise my voice to her, but why is it so hard?'

After gathering enough urge to talk, he's finally going to talk to Nelly. "Look, Nelly. I'm sorry…for raising my voice on you. I don't want you to tell anybody about our engagement is because…because I wanted you to be safe."

Nelly quickly spun her body and facing him. She's in a stable mood now, but she's still speaks to Lawrence in a harsh tone. "I'll be fine! How many times do I have to tell you this? You talk to me like I'm a seven year's old little girl! I hate it, do you know that?"

With that, his face fell. A slight of disappointment showing on his face, he never heard Nelly saying those words. "So, you want to end all of this?"

Nelly was surprised. She didn't expect for Lawrence to say this. Men, always jump to the wrong conclusion.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. It just that…you always treat me like a child, tell me to do that and this. But, it's already two years, Lord. I'd trusted you but why can't you trust me just a little bit?" And then, the school's bell rang.

All the students are walking into the school main hall and there are some who are still stuffing their books into their bags. Nelly took a glance at Lawrence and then says, "I need to go. And, trust me, Kris won't tell anything about our relationship to anybody."

With that, she turns and headed to the main hall. She met Kris at her locker and went to class together. Meanwhile, Lawrence still at the backyard, still need to comprehend Nelly's words just now. 'Maybe, I am still treated her like a little girl. That's why she's so frustrated about.' he thought.

Then, he takes out his cell phone and dials a series of number. After a few seconds later, came a man's voice behind him.

"Lord Lawrence" The man bowed to him and then raised his head after Lawrence permitted him to. "What's your order, sir?" he spoke again.

"Tell every bodyguard that are securing Miss Nelly to retrieve. I don't want any of them to go near Miss Nelly anymore." The man seems surprised by this. The Lord that he's serving for is asking him to retrieve the security that secures his fiancée?

"But sir, may I ask, why?" Lawrence's still calm about this question; he knows that his bodyguard will ask this question anyway.

"It's because she doesn't like to be treated like this...she said that I'm still treated her like a seven year's old little girl. Do you think I'm over controlling her, Hans?" The man doesn't looks surprised this time, but he smiled a little. This make Lawrence wants to hear Hans' answer.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, sir?" After seeing his Lord nodding his head, he proceeds. "In my point of view, you're really controlling her but not over controlling. You just want to protect her from your stepbrothers. I know that your stepbrothers want Miss Nelly to be their wife since she's born so that they can be the king.

But, your father has already decided that you'll be the one to marry his best friend's daughter. He made this competition only because he wants to see how you're going to protect Miss Nelly from your stepbrothers.

Besides, your stepbrothers are way too old for Miss Nelly. Some even can be Miss Nelly's father like Prince Cormack." Lawrence smirked at these statements. It's true that some of his stepbrothers are really too old for Nelly.

"But then, why didn't father made the competition more like who married their own choices first can be the king instead of just Nelly?" Lawrence asked. "Why is it just her?"

The man only smiled. A knowing smile. He knows that his Lord must be very curious about this. "Let's see. All your father's relatives didn't want anything to do with him because they're jealous your father is the one that had been chosen to be the king. So, it's left him no choice to choose a royal to be his daughter in-law; that's why he chose his best friend's daughter, you know who, to be your fiancée."

"Mr Clarkson was your father's best friend. They first met when they were 6 years old; in that time, your father has to keep secret about his identity. So, when he was asked about his parent's occupation, he will simply say that his parents are farmers."

Lawrence nodded his head, but before Hans can continue, Lawrence's cell phone rang. It was a message; from Nelly.

_**From: Nelly**_

'_**I'm really sorry for raising my voice to you too. I didn't mean it; it's just the day of the month…xp. Just, please don't be angry with me…ok? Take care! =)**_

Lawrence was relieved. He's smiling and Hans knew it must be Nelly's message just now. 'Well, settled that.' Hans thought.


End file.
